


healing roughly

by clementinia



Series: under the sky [ gfriend texts ] [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Texting, i am a hoe for line texts, if u squint u can find ships, texting au, whoops i am a hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clementinia/pseuds/clementinia
Summary: dab8 has added horse sunflower to ‘powerstage’dabdab: whAT ARE YOU DOINGdabdab has removed horse sunflower from ‘powerstage’





	

**Author's Note:**

> sowon - Kim Sojung, whipped #2, rip the leader lyfe :((  
> seungcheol - Choi Seungcheol, whipped  
> jeonghan - Yoon Jeonghan, mama angel  
> joshua - Hong Jisoo, papa angel  
> sinb - mr. roboto  
> umji - tiny bean  
> vernon - umji's dance partner  
> seungkwan - yA BOOI  
> dino - RAWR MEANS I LOVE U IN DINOSAUR <3  
> hoshi - naega HOSH  
> jun - JUNBUG  
> wonwoo - wonderingWOO  
> woozi - jihunbun  
> yerin - bbapsaeRIN  
> bambam - dabdab  
> yugyeom - MY FAVE  
> the8 - dab8  
> jungkook - jungkookie  
> mingyu - housewife mingyu  
> jihyo - jiHYUNG  
> eunha - eunbun  
> dk - sunshine, horse sunflower  
> yuju - slipnslide
> 
> i'm just realizing how vague some of these screen names are so i vibe i should probably add a guide at the beginning of all of these

# \--

11:04 am (‘95 liners)

 

**_Kim Sojung_ ** _has added **Choi Seungcheol** , **Yoon Jeonghan** and **Hong Jisoo**_

 

**_Kim Sojung_ ** _has named the groupchat ‘ **95 liners** ’_

 

 **Kim Sojung** : I have just been alerted that one of my members might have a crush on one of your members.

 

**_Yoon Jeonghan_ ** _has changed their name to **mama angel**_

 

**_mama angel_ ** _has changed **Hong Jisoo** ’s name to **papa angel**_

 

**_mama angel_ ** _has changed **Choi Seungcheol** ’s name to **whipped**_

 

 **Kim Sojung** : Yerin did the same thing

 

 **Kim Sojung** : but back to the gossip

 

 **papa angel** : is it umji and hansol?

 

 **papa angel** : or sinb and seungkwan

 

 **papa angel** : seungkwan is always sending derp faces of sinb to the seventeen groupchat

 

**_mama angel_ ** _has changed **Kim Sojung** ’s name to **whipped #2**_

 

 **whipped #2** : What is this supposed to mean

 

 **mama angel** : nothing

 

 **whipped #2** : ???

 

**_whipped_ ** _has changed **whipped #2** ’s name to **rip the leader lyfe :((**_

 

 **rip the leader lyfe :((** : anyways this is important

 

 **whipped** : who is it

 

 **rip the leader lyfe :((** : do you literally have no clue

 

 **rip the leader lyfe :((** : who were the two sad kids when we practiced for the mama stage???

 

 **rip the leader lyfe :((** : who was the kid who came up to me and asked if he could switch partners and then apologized profusely and said it was nothing against me he just really wanted to dance with a different member?

 

 **whipped** : last time we danced together you stepped on my toes like twenty times

 

**_mama angel_ ** _has taken a screenshot of the chat_

 

 **papa angel** : Jeonghan.

 

 **mama angel** : what i didn’t do anything

 

 **papa angel** : Jeonghan.

 

 **mama angel** : …

 

 **mama angel** : fine

 

 **whipped** : seoKMIN???

 

 **whipped** : SWEET SUNSHINE MAN SEOKMIN????

 

 **rip the leader lyfe :((** : yes????

 

 **rip the leader lyfe :((** : how do you not know this???

 

 **whipped** : I LOVE HIM SO MUCH MY SWEET BABY HAS FOUND LOVE

 

 **rip the leader lyfe :((** : SEUNGCHEOL

 

 **rip the leader lyfe :((** : HE WONT HAVE BECAUSE HE WON’T CONFESS TO HER I S2G

 

 **whipped** : SEOKMIN SUNSHINE MAN

 

 **whipped** : i’ll get on his ass for this

 

 **whipped** : him and eunha are so cute uwu

 

**rip the leader lyfe :((** _has removed **whipped** from the groupchat_

 

 **rip the leader lyfe :((** : Is Seungcheol always this dumb???

 

 **mama angel** : yes.

 

 **papa angel** : yes.

 

\--

 

12:13 pm (‘98 liners)

 

**_mr. roboto_ ** _has added **tiny bean** , **umji’s dance partner** and **yA BOOI**_

 

**_**_mr. roboto_** _ ** _has named the groupchat ‘ **98 liners** ’_

 

**_yA BOOI_ ** _has renamed the groupchat ‘ **chaos causers** ’_

 

 **mr. roboto** : wow that was quick

 

 **yA BOOI** : hansol isnt paying attention to me so now im on my phone :(((

 

 **yA BOOI** : also i love that hansol’s name is umji’s dance partner

 

 **mr. roboto** : who is hansol

 

 **yA BOOI** : … umji’s dance partner?

 

 **mr. roboto** : no that was vernon

 

 **tiny bean** : they’re the same person eunbi, vernon is hansol’s middle name

 

 **mr.roboto** : I AM HIGHLY CONFUSED

 

 **umji’s dance partner** : can i add chan to this groupchat

 

 **mr. roboto** : no he’s a 99 liner

 

 **umji’s dance partner** : but he’s our maknae

 

 **mr. roboto** : i take my lines v srsly

 

**_umji’s dance partner_ ** _has added **RAWR MEANS I LOVE U IN DINOSAUR <3** to the groupchat_

 

 **RAWR MEANS I LOVE U IN DINOSAUR <3**: hansol why is my name so long

 

 **umji’s dance partner** : because i love you

 

 **tiny bean** : hi dino!

 

**_mr. roboto_ ** _has renamed the groupchat ‘ **98 liners and 1 imposter** ’_

 

 **RAWR MEANS I LOVE U IN DINOSAUR <3**: uh whose mr roboto

 

 **yA BOOI** : sinb

 

 **yA BOOI** : tiny bean is umji

 

**_umji’s dance partner_ ** _has renamed the groupchat ‘ **we love our hyungs** ’_

 

**_mr. roboto_ ** _has renamed the groupchat ‘ **we hate our unnies** ’_

 

**_tiny bean_ ** _has renamed the groupchat ‘ **we love our hyungs and unnies** ’_

 

 **RAWR MEANS I LOVE U IN DINOSAUR <3**: what is the purpose of this groupchat

 

 **mr. roboto** : oH YEAH

 

 **mr. roboto** : YUNA HAS A CRUSH ON DK

 

 **umji’s dance partner** : i’M SCREAMING

 

 **yA BOOI** : he is literally screaming

 

 **RAWR MEANS I LOVE U IN DINOSAUR <3**: seokmin is looking weirdly at us now

 

 **mr. roboto** : ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION

 

 **tiny bean** : we’re literally in two completely different places right now???

 

**_mr. roboto_ ** _has left the groupchat_

 

**_yA BOOI_ ** _has left the groupchat_

 

**_umji’s dance partner_ ** _has left the groupchat_

 

 **RAWR MEANS I LOVE U IN DINOSAUR <3**: what just happened

 

 **tiny bean** : i don’t know

 

\--

 

12:49 pm (‘96 liners)

 

**_naega HOSH_ ** _has added **JUNBUG** , **wonderingWOO** , **jihunbun** and **bbapsaeRIN**_

****

**_naega HOSH_ ** _has named the groupchat ‘ **what time is it** ’ _

 

 **wonderingWOO** : its 12:50

 

 **naega HOSH** : u think ur so funny dont u

 

 **naega HOSH** : THIS IS IMPORTANT

 

**_jihunbun_ ** _has left the groupchat_

 

**_naega HOSH_ ** _has added **jihunbun** to ‘ **what time is it** ’_

 

 **jihunbun** : I hate you.

 

 **JUNBUG** : you don’t

 

 **JUNBUG** : i went to wake up soonyoung this morning and you were cuddling with him??

**bbapsaeRIN** : yo!!!!

 

 **JUNBUG** : hi yerin!

 

 **naega HOSH** : hi yerin!

 

 **wonderingWOO** : hello

 

 **jihunbun** : Hello Yerin! I am Jihoon, aka Woozi and it is great to meet you!

 

**_jihunbun_ ** _has sent a picture to ‘ **what time is it** ’_

 

 **bbapsaeRIN** : i was wondering why woozi-ssi was being so nice

 

 **JUNBUG** : BURRRRRRRN

 

 **bbapsaeRIN** : now while i love you boys and the 96 line why do we have this groupchat

 

 **bbapsaeRIN** : …

 

 **bbapsaeRIN** : IS IT BC OF THE CRUSH YUNA HAS ON DK

 

 **naega HOSH** : ITS BC OF THE CRUSH SEOKMIN HAS ON YUJU

 

 **bbapsaeRIN** : YAY

 

 **naega HOSH** : YAY

 

 **bbapsaeRIN** : YAY

 

 **Naega HOSH** : YAY

 

 **JUNBUG** : NICE

 

 **bbapsaeRIN** : i guess u could say

 

 **bbapsaeRIN** : aju

 

 **bbapsaeRIN** : NICE

 

 **JUNBUG** : NICE

 

 **naega HOSH** : NICE

 

 **wonderingWOO** : this is the only meme i’ll get behind

 

 **jihunbun** : I hate you all.

 

\--

 

12:59 pm (‘97 liners’ minus DK and Yuju)

 

**_dabdab_ ** _has added **MY FAVE** , **dab8** , **jungkookie** , **housewife mingyu** , **jiHYUNG** , **eunbun**_

 

**_dabdab_ ** _has named the groupchat ‘ **powerstage** ’_

 

 **eunbun** : why isn’t yuna in this chat

 

**_dab8_ ** _has added **horse sunflower** to ‘ **powerstage** ’_

 

 **dabdab** : whAT ARE YOU DOING

 

**_dabdab_ ** _has removed **horse sunflower** from ‘ **powerstage** ’_

 

 **MY FAVE** : what is happening

 

 **jiHYUNG** : i’m not even in either of the groups that this drama is about why am i here

 

 **dabdab** : WE HAVE TO GET DK AND YUJU TOGETHER

 

 **eunbun** : no ???

 

 **dabdab** : what

 

 **dabdab** : do u not ship the power vocal couple

 

 **eunbun** : no i’m just saying that yuna and dk should get together on their own time

 

 **eunbun** : the other girls tried really really hard to get me and sojung together

 

 **dabdab** : YOU AND SOWON ARE TOGEHTER????

 

 **housewife mingyu** : tbh i thought u and jungkook were together

 

 **jungkookie** : have u been reading those neitizan posts

 

 **jungkookie** : i s2g

 

 **eunbun** : yeah me and sojung are together

 

 **dab8** : who is sojung

 

 **MY FAVE** : sowon, leader of gfriend

 

 **eunbun** : my gf

 

 **eunbun** : she’s great

 

 **eunbun** : i love her

 

 **eunbun** : anyways

 

 **eunbun** : the girls always tried to get me and sojung together but if anything it pushed us farther apart. We became really awkward together because we were always pushed together when there was nothing to talk about. But when we found our way to each other naturally the relationship really worked out.

 

 **eunbun** : all i’m saying is let them have their time

 

 **jiHYUNG** : i agree, same with me and tzuyu

 

 **MY FAVE** : see i told you bambam

 

**\--**

 

1:23 pm (private chat between seokmin and yuna)

 

 **sunshine** : hey yuna are you doing anything

 

 **slipnslide** : we have rehearsal until 3 and then vocal practice till 5 :(

 

 **sunshine** : :(

 

 **slipnslide** : :(

 

 **sunshine** : another time?

 

 **slipnslide** : yeah! You’re on mbc bank this weekend right? We are too

 

 **slipnslide** : we could meet up at the afterparty?

 

 **sunshine** : i’m okay with that <3

 

 **slipnslide** : <3

 

\--

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOPS I AM A HOE FOR SEVENTEEN AND GFRIEND


End file.
